


Because of Mickey

by ThatGallavichGirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGallavichGirl/pseuds/ThatGallavichGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would occasionally pass the living room and see the slight touches the boys would share when they played on the XBOX. She would lean on the wall and watch them. She remembers being in love. it was amazing and she would have killed anyone who told her different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Nash and I had a convo on twitter last night and it inspired this fic. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.

My friend Nash and I had this convo on twitter last night and it inspired this short one shot. 

 

Fiona wasn't dumb. She had alot going on, but she wasnt dumb.   
Well, to a few things, she was dumb. But when it came to matters of the heart, she was the smartest person in the Gallagher family.   
As she sat and watched Mickey pour her young brother a cup of coffee, it clicked.

 

Ian left because of Mickey. Ian was fucked up because of Mickey. But Ian was getting better, because of Mickey.   
\---  
2 weeks had passed, and Mickey was still sleeping on the floor, next to her brothers bed. Sometimes, she would hear what she always kind of assumed. Sometimes, so the kids wouldn't bother them or hear them, she sent them away to run errands, since she couldn't actually leave the house.

 

She knew her brother was gay, and she knew he was in love with someone, but it didn't totally click until she saw the Milkovich boy pouring that damn cup of coffee.

 

Fiona wasn't dumb, she knew Ian loved Mickey Milkovich. She wished she had saw it sooner, though, so she could help him out. And that was if Ian would actually talk to her. Which she doubted.

 

She would occasionally pass the living room and see the slight touches the boys would share when they played on the XBOX. She would lean on the wall and watch them. She remembers being in love. it was amazing and she would have killed anyone who told her different.   
Because of Mickey, Ian was smiling again. Because of Mickey, Ian had more sober days. Because of Mickey, Ian sought out help for what turned out to be a severe case of Bipolar.

 

Yes, Fiona tried coddling her brother after she found out, but it caused Ian to almost bolt. It was because of Mickey that he didn't though.

 

"Thank you, Mickey" Fiona told him one day, when Ian was still sleeping. "it means a lot to him that you care."

 

Mickey bit his bottom lip and nodded his head and walked out the door for his shift at the Alibi.

 

Fiona wasn't dumb. She was observant. More observant than Ian and Mickey would ever notice.


End file.
